Rat von Elrond
'Rat von Elrond, '''bei Krege: ''Elronds Rat, abgehalten in Bruchtal, und Saurons Meister-Ring war der Grund dafür. Je ein Vertreter und sein Stellvertreter, aus jedem freien Volk Mittelerdes, wurde zu diesem Rat eingeladen. Er fand am 25. Oktober 3018 D.Z. statt. Die Teilnehmer sind unter der Rubrik "Teilnehmer", s.u. namentlich aufgeführt. Im Buch - kurze Zusammenfassung Die Ratssitzung hat bereits begonnen, als Frodo Beutlin hinzukommt. Die Themen, die bis dahin besprochen wurden, sind nicht näher bekannt. Elrond stellt den Anwesenden Frodo vor, dann stellte er die anderen vor, soweit Frodo sie noch nicht kannte. Danach erzählt Glóin, was sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten ereignete, soweit es die Zwerge betraf. So erzählt er unter anderem von einem Boten der aus Mordor kam, weil Sauron der Große Freundschaft mit den Zwergen wünschte. Auf diese Freundschaft legten sie allerdings keinen Wert. Nach der Erzählung Glóins, kommt Elrond zum eigentlichen und wichtigsten Grund, warum der Rat einberufen wurde: wie umgehen mit dem erstarkten Sauron und was soll mit dem Einen Ring geschehen, den Frodo nach Bruchtal gebracht hat. Elrond erzählt in einer langen Rede, wie es vor Zeiten war mit Sauron und dem Ring, wie er geschmiedet wurde und welche Kraft er besitzt. Nachdem Elrond geendet hatte, ergriff Boromir aus Gondor das Wort, um näheres über Gondor zu erzählen und schließt mit: "In dieser bösen Stunde bin ich zu Elrond gekommen, über viele gefährliche Wegstunden hinweg: hundertundzehn Tage bin ich unterwegs gewesen, ganz allein." Boromir erzählt nun von einem Traum, der seinem Bruder Faramir öfter kam, ihm jedoch nur einmal: "In diesem Traum war mir, als würde der östliche Himmel dunkel und ein Unwetter zöge näher, doch stand im Westen noch ein bleiches Licht, und aus dem Licht hörte ich eine Stimme, fern, doch klar, die rief: Das Geborstne Schwert sollt ihr suchen, Nach Imladris ward es gebracht, Dort soll euch Ratschlag werden, Stärker als Morgul-Macht. Ein Zeichen soll euch künden, Das Ende steht bevor, Denn Isildurs Fluch wird erwachen, Und der Halbling tritt hervor." Zuletzt und endlich spricht Gandalf und berichtet in allen Einzelheiten, wie es zum Ringfund kam, von Gollum und davon, dass Saruman zum Verräter geworden ist, indem er sich freiwillig in den Dienst des Dunklen Herrschers gestellt hat. Gandalf spricht über seine Gefangenschaft in Isengart auf dem Orthanc und wie er von Gwaihir dem Windfürsten gerettet wurde. Nach längeren Diskusionen, beschließt der Rat: Der Ring muss vernichtet werden! Die Gemeinschaft des Ringes wird ins Leben gerufen: Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin für die Hobbits, Aragorn und Boromir für die Menschen, Gimli für die Zwerge und Legolas für die Elben und Gandalf. Neun Gefährten gegen Neun Schwarze Reiter und Diener Saurons. Sonstiges In Das große Mittelerde-Lexikon von Robert Foster wird angegeben, der Rat von Elrond habe am 25. November 3019 D.Z. stattgefunden, was nicht stimmen kann. Am 25. November 3019 D.Z. war der Ringkrieg bereits Geschichte. Er endete am 3. November 3019 D.Z. Rat von Elrond in der Trilogie In der Trilogie wird Elronds Rat im ersten Teil -Die Gefährten-, einberufen.thumb|Elronds Rat Bei dieser Zusammenkunft sollte besprochen werden, wie auf die Bedrohung Mordors zu reagieren sei und, was mit dem Einen Ring, der von dem Hobbit Frodo Beutlin nach Bruchtal gebracht wurde, passieren soll, nun, wo er wiedergefunden wurde. Elrond macht den Beteiligten unmissverständlich klar, dass der Ring in Bruchtal nicht sicher ist und dass dieser Ring, auch Meister-Ring genannt, vernichtet werden muss. Andernfalls, wird Mittelerde unausweichlich dem Untergang anheim fallen. Boromir versucht, den Ring in seinen, bzw. Gondors Besitz zu bringen: "Es ist ein Geschenk, ein Geschenk an die Widersacher Mordors! Warum sollen wir ihn nicht einsetzen? Lange Zeit hat mein Vater, der Truchsess von Gondor, die Mächte von Mordor abgewehrt! Bei dem Blute unseres Volkes! Eure Länder werden wir zu verteidigen wissen! Gebt Gondor die mächtige Waffe des Feindes, lasst sie uns gegen ihn verwenden!" Aragorn klärt Boromir darüber auf, dass der Ring nur Sauron alleine gehorcht und die Menschen den Ring nicht einsetzen können. Dieser wehrt ab: "Ein einfacher Waldläufer, versteht nichts von solchen Dingen". Legolas greift ein und sagt, wer Aragorn wirklich ist: der Sohn Arathorns, Isildurs Erbe und somit Thronerbe Gondors. Boromir kann sein Erschrecken gerade so verbergen: "Gondor hat keinen König. Gondor braucht keinen König." Gimli will den Ring mit seiner Axt zerschmettern, was nicht gelingt. Elrond zu Gimli: "Der Ring kann nicht zerstört werden, Gimli, Glóins Sohn, jedenfalls von keiner Kraft, die wir hier besitzen. In den Feuern des Schicksalsberges erschaffen, kann er nur dort vernichtet werden. Man muss ihn tief nach Mordor hineinbringen und in die feurige Kluft zurückwerfen, aus der er stammt!" Ein Streit entbrennt, ausgelöst durch Gimli, darüber, wer den Ring zum Schicksalsberg bringen soll. thumb|Der Streit Jeder misstraut letztlich jedem. Vor allem Gimli hat allergrößte Vorbehalte gegenüber den Elben und tut das auch lautstark kund. Er will lieber tot sein, als den Ring in den Händen eines Elben zu sehen. Schliesslich ruft Frodo, zunächst zaghaft, aber dann entschlossen: "Ich bringe den Ring nach Mordor. Obwohl ich den Weg nicht weiß". Gandalf versichert ihn seiner Hilfe, diese Bürde zu tragen. Aragorn geht auf Frodo zu und kniet nieder: "Sollte ich dich durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod schützen können, werde ich es tun. Du hast mein Schwert". Legolas zu Frodo: "Und du hast meinen Bogen". Gimli "steuert" nun auch seine Axt zum Schutze Frodos bei. thumb|Sam belauscht Elronds Rat Sam, der diese Szene belauscht hatte, tritt in die Runde: "Hey, damit das klar ist, ohne mich geht Herr Frodo nirgendwo hin! " Elrond stellt mit Genugtuung fest, das man die beiden wohl nicht trennen könne, woraufhin auch Merry und Pippin herbeieilen: "He! Wir kommen auch mit! ... Wie dem auch sei, man braucht Leute mit Verstand für diese ... Abenteuer ... was auch immer ... Geschichte." Boromir gibt sich zunächst "geschlagen": "Du bestimmst unser aller Schicksal, kleiner Mann. Und wenn dies denn der Wille des Rates ist, so wird Gondor sich anschließen." thumb|''Die Gemeinschaft des Ringes'' Elrond bestätigt und segnet die Gemeinschaft des Ringes:'' "Der Ringträger macht sich nun auf die Suche nach dem Schicksalsberg. Euch, die ihr mit ihm geht, wird kein Eid und keine Verpflichtung auferlegt, weiter zu gehen, als ihr wollt. Lebt wohl. Haltet fest an eurem Ziel. Möge der Segen der Elben und Menschen und aller freier Völker euch begleiten". Frodo und seine acht Begleiter machen sich auf den Weg und es wird wahrhaftig ein Abenteuer. Teilnehmer * Aragorn II. * Bilbo Beutlin * Boromir * Elrond * Erestor * Frodo Beutlin * Galdor * Gandalf * Gimli * Glóin * Glorfindel * Legolas Ungeladen waren außerdem dabei: * Meriadoc Brandybock * Peregrin Tuk * Samweis Gamdschie Quellen * J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (Buch) * Zweites Buch, Zweites Kapitel ''Der Rat von Elrond * Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (Film) Kategorie:Ereignis en:Council of Elrond es:Concilio de Elrond it:Consiglio di Elrond pl:Narada u Elronda